drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Aekold al’Cadez
DM Handle Aekold Description Eye Color: Green Hair Color: Black Height: 6' Weight: - Age: 18 Place of Origin: Shienar Stats Rank: Trainee Warder Weapon Score: 4 Paths and Disciplines: Not Chosen Yet Primary Weapon: Not Chosen Yet Secondary Weapon: Not Chosen Yet Tertiary Weapon: Not Chosen Yet History Strengths: Being a Borderlander he was raised with a sword in his hand and the Blight before him. He is very proficient with a sword as well as a bow. He is a patient person and is quite intelligent. He fights with great passion and honour. He applies his passion to everything he does Weaknesses: Has a tendency to be very formal. This has hindered him in creating friendships but has not stopped him. His main fault is that he is not very trusting of others. Since his father was murdered by one of his closest friends, Aekold does not allow himself to get too close to people. Personality: He is a passionate fighter, who coats himself in the armour of formality. He is not very trusting of others but he is not a cold person. He believes that it is his duty to fight against the Shadow and will do everything within his power for that fight. Patience and reason are of one of his best qualities but unfortunately get displaced when his passion takes over. History: Growing up in Shienar, Aekold was taught a sense of duty and to always fight for what was right. Ever since he was a small boy he often watched the departing soldiers with a sense of awe and pride and knew that when his time came he would raise his sword in the defence of the Light. Aekold lived with his father, mother and elder sister. They lived in an average two-story house with a thatch roof within the city walls. His father was a carpenter and his mother worked with one of the seamstresses nearby, leaving him in the care of his eldest sister. She was the one who had taught him how to read and how to ride a horse. However when Aekold was only eight years old, a man he thought was a close friend murdered his father. When the man was hanged and Aekold looked upon the body of his father’s best friend, he swore to himself not to let anyone get too close to him. So it was then that Aekold’s mistrust of others had began but it became as much apart of him as his sword. With one last glance at the corpse Aekold walked over to his father’s brother, who was a captain in the army, and asked him to teach him the way of the blade. Aekold never wanted to be defenceless again. At the age of ten, his sister went to Tar Valon to train to become Aes Sedai. She often wrote of how hard the training was but she said she would never give up. A year later he had received a letter filled with excitement. It said that she was expecting to be tested for Accepted at any time. However he never heard from her again. Aekold spent his days with his uncle after his sister left, learning the way of battle and training with the sword, his uncle took it for granted that he would join the army when he came of age. But when he was fifteen he had learned all that he could from both his uncle and the master at arms in the barracks. He had bested everyone who would duel with him but he still yearned to learn more. In telling his uncle this he laughed and replied that the only way to be better than what he currently was, was to become a warder. Aekold remembered what his sister had told him of Warders, legendary soldiers who fought alongside Aes Sedai against the Shadow. The best swordsmen in the world. Aekold knew now what he had to do. When he turned eighteen he packed up his things and bid farewell to his mother and uncle. And with an ever-burning passion to better himself he joined a merchant’s train that was bound for Tar Valon. Category:Warder Bios